Sonfic Bundle!
by PrimarilyAbstract
Summary: Some wacky parodies I came up with in my free time. R&R and I will do the same. KH RULES ME! Three so far! YAY!
1. Introduction and Stuffz Like That

Songfic Bundle!  
  
Hi! Yeah it's the crazy gal Ez again. I've taken a break for a while but I'm back now! And still obsessed with KH! What I'm planning is for all the parodies here will be from the KH soundtrack so it will be realistic... I don't own anything mentioned in this story... KH RULES!  
  
Songies!  
  
Sora The Teen S-Q-U-A-R-E E-N-I-X  
  
Eventually more! Keep your eyes peeled here! 


	2. 1 Sora The Teen

SongFic-Parody-Thing #1  
  
Sora The Teen  
( To The Tune Of Winnie The Pooh)  
(By Ez A.K.A AddictedToWriting)  
  
On the white beach of Destiny,  
  
Where many nice people live,  
  
You'll find an enchanting group of friends,  
  
Who are the stars of Kingdom Hearts,  
  
There's Riku, he has long silver hair,  
  
And Kairi, she's Sora's love!  
  
And Sora, he is really cool,  
  
And he's who this song is about!  
  
Sora The Teen,  
  
Sora The Teen,  
  
Silly, Though, Friendly and sometimes dumb,  
  
He's Sora The Teen  
  
Sora The Teen,  
  
The one with the brown spiky hair!  
  
On the white beach of Destiny,  
  
Where many nice people live,  
  
You'll find an enchanting group of friends,  
  
Who are the stars of Kingdom Hearts,  
  
There's Riku, he has long silver hair,  
  
And Kairi, she's Sora's love!  
  
And Sora, he is really cool,  
  
And he's who this song is about!  
  
Sora The Teen,  
  
Sora The Teen,  
  
Silly, Though, Friendly and sometimes dumb,  
  
He's Sora The Teen  
  
Sora The Teen,  
  
The one with the brown spiky hair!  
  
On the white beach of Destiny  
  
Where many nice people live, 


	3. 2 S Q U A R E E N I X

SongFic-Parody-Thing #2  
  
S-Q-U-A-R-E E-N-I-X (To the tune of The Mickey Mouse Club March)  
  
Who is the best at making video games?  
  
S-Q-U-A-R-E E-N-I-X  
  
Square Enix!  
  
Square Enix!  
  
They just make me scream yay!  
  
Who makes the awesome Final Fantasy games?  
  
S-Q-U-A-R-E E-N-I-X  
  
Who also makes the rocking Kingdom Hearts?  
  
S-Q-U-A-R-E E-N-I-X  
  
Square Enix!  
  
Square Enix!  
  
I love Kingdom Hearts! Yeah!  
  
Who has the bestest cinematics in the world?  
  
S-Q-U-A-R-E E-N-I-X  
  
Who is the best overall within video games?  
  
S-Q-U-A-R-E E-N-I-X 


	4. 3 Please Don't Go

Please Don't Go  
  
To The Tune of Kairi I  
  
Words By: AddictedToWriting  
  
I miss you  
  
I miss your sweet touch  
  
I hope that you will come back to me...  
  
I wait and I watch for you.  
  
And I cannot wait until,  
  
You come back to me.  
  
Sora, I love you.  
  
But I am to scared to admit it.  
  
I am so sorry.  
  
I wish I weren't so scared.  
  
I just want to love and be loved in return.  
  
And now I wonder alone...  
  
Do you really love me?  
  
Is it really worth it?  
  
I have no idea.  
  
But I want it to matter.  
  
Crying and hoping is all I can do. 


	5. 4 I'm a Heartless!

SongFic-Parody-Thing #4  
  
I'm a Heartless!  
(To the tune of Under The Sea  
(Written By: Ez AKA AddictedToWriting)  
  
There is a swarm of heartless now right at my feet.  
  
Where is that little Sora dude now?  
  
I think that I will die.  
  
A cute shadow is coming close right now.  
  
I feel all prickly inside.  
  
I think he just ate my heart!  
  
Whoopsie daisy! Oh no.  
  
I'm a Heartless!  
  
I'm a Heartless!  
  
Jolly good now I cannot socialize!  
  
I feel very very sick.  
  
My head feels like a brick.  
  
I'm a Heartless!  
  
I'm a Heartless!  
  
I'm one of them!  
  
My skin is turning all black.  
  
Yeah I think that he ate my heart.  
  
My eyes are all bulging.  
  
Plus turning ugly yellow.  
  
I'm growing really short now.  
  
So much for a growth spurt!  
  
I'm going to kill Sora!  
  
He's the one who did this to me!  
  
I'm a Heartless!  
  
I'm a Heartless!  
  
I'm going to kill Sora when I see him.  
  
He maybe on lv 100.  
  
But I'm still a heartless!  
  
I'm a Heartless!  
  
I'm a Heartless!  
  
Okay now I see him coming with an Oathkeeper in hand.  
  
He sees me then...  
  
OUCH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: This one is dedicated to all the Shadows I've squashed. THEY ARE SOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE! Anyways please review and I will review back and stuff. And if you enjoyed my emotional song, you should check out my newest thing, Blended Hearts. It's my favorite story so far so if you didn't or did like my other ones (which were really stupid) then you will like this one... I think..... 


End file.
